happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 12)
Chapter 12 is the 12th chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Fire/A Battle Against Beny". Plot (In the news, a helicopter was filming the fire at the junkyard) *News Reporter: Welcome to Local 5 News. Today, we have a fire in the junkyard and no one is there to put the fire out when the workers call the firefighters to clean the junk off. Firefighters, we need your help now! (A firefighter was watching the news and ring the bell to call out the firefighters) *Firefighter Boss: Let's go! (The firefighters went inside of the firetruck and headed to the junkyard) *Guard: Good luck guys. (Back at the junkyard, Angelo is looking for his friends when the fire start blocking Angelo in a trap) *Angelo: No! That's impossible. (Mumble is also looking for the group too when the fireball hit Beny's helicopter) *Beny: NOOOOOOO!! (The helicopter crash when Beny jumped to survive. The Amigos with Tamón has survied the hit.) *Tamón: Guys, we won. Let's go home quick. *Ramón: That was close. *Raul: What a bomb. *Rinaldo: I can't feel my belly. *Nestor: Now it's a wasteland to everyone. *Mumble: Guys, he's alive! *Ramón: Oh no. Not again! *Beny: *stand up with his net* Finally, that fur penguin is dead and HERE'S MY NET! *Ramón: Look Out! *Mumble: WHAAATTT! *jump left* *Beny: NO! *Mumble: Ha! You think, you started the overfishing thing to stop my colony? *Beny: Talking Penguins, it seems interesting. *Nestor: Bring it, bring it on! *Beny: But this time, the fire is coming to get you. *Mumble: Run! (Beny chase the 7 penguins during the fire. They go left and right.) *Mumble: Hurry up pinguinos. (Meanwhile in another side of the junkyard, there was more fire and Lovelace with the penguins are hiding from it) *Lovelace: Today it is the end, no one will stand against us. *Estefan: Angelo is there. We have to find him. *Lovelace: I SAID, NO ONE IS GOING TO FIND HIM UNTIL HE RETURNS! *Enrique: No! No! Let us go. *Roy: *wake up* Elders, get him. (The Elders got Enrique first) *Enrique: Hey. *Roy: Stay away from the fire, it's dangerous to go there and you will die. *Enrique: No, i'm going by myself. *Elian: Stop, it's danger! *Roy: Danger what? *Enrique: Elders, give me a last chance. *Elder 1: Fine. You own it. *he and his elders stop holding him* *Enrique: Thank you. I'm gonna find Angelo. *Elder 2: Be back yeah. *Estevan: Yeah, we need you man. *Estefan: Wait for me Enrique. *Enrique: Okay. (Meanwhile, the chase continues on when Mumble, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo and Tamón are running, but they stop when they saw a junkyard crusher with broken cars) *Rinaldo: Uh oh. Wrong place. *Ramón: No. We're here Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: Darn it. *Raul: The fire is coming and Beny is coming too. *Tamón: Boys, we have to jump quick until the fire gets us. *Nestor: Ok. Let do it. *All: 1...2...3...Jump! *jump and land in the ground* *Beny: No! (The fire blocked the way) *Beny: Are you kidding me? *run off to find more penguins* (With Ramón's group) *Mumble: We did it. *Ramón: Beny is down. *Raul: Epic and let's do it again. *Rinaldo: No. We're not doing it again. I'm staying. *Tamón: Rinaldo, you're staying with us. We're all staying as a group together. *Raul: *walk* Hm....maybe something seem strange. *Lombardo: My man, where are you going? *Ramón: Look out! (The fire blocked the way from Raul) *Raul: Oh no! *Nestor: The Fire blocked Raul! Oh no, what are we gonna do? *Tamón: Run! (While Angelo is finding the penguins, the fire was going high and blocking the way) *Angelo: Oh No! *Beny: I found you little fella! *Angelo: Yikes! *run* *Beny: Come back here you small guy. (Estefan and Enrique arrive by hitting him on their feet) *Beny: Awww. *slip* *Estefan: Ha! Take that. *Angelo: Estefan? Enrique? *Estefan: It's us! *Angelo: Guys, it's you and let's go. *Enrique: But what about Ramón? (The fire was about to go high and the junk stuff are blowing up into pieces) *Estefan: Oh ice cube. *Angelo: LET'S GO AND FIND RAMON! *Enrique: YEAH! AND HE'S MISSING! *Estefan: Let's run for our lives. (Angelo, Estefan, and Enrique run to find the heroes. Far from it, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo, Mumble and Tamón are at the junkyard crusher section with broken car pieces) *Mumble: What is this place? *Ramón: I don't know and let me tell something for you. When the fire comes, we have to run over the broken cars, get it? *Mumble: Yeah and these are from the aliens. *Nestor: Rinaldo, finish? *Rinaldo: *with a toy gun* Yes. *spray water at the fire trap* *Raul: Thank you Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: You're very welcome. *Tamón: Boys, the wall is cracking and making the FIRE COME TO BURN ALL OF THE JUNK! *The Amigos: Oh No! *Mumble: Move back! *Rinaldo: We are gonna die! (Angelo and his friends arrives by jumping off the cliff and fall by landing) *Ramón: Guys? *Mumble: It's them! *Angelo: Tall boy............your.......here! *Nestor: Why are you fainting or being sick? *Angelo: I'm not sick. *Tamón: Guys, the fire is coming! Wake up! *Estefan: Right. *Enrique: What? *Tamón: I SAID, THE FIRE IS COMING! *Enrique: Oh No! (The fire spread everywhere) *Estefan: This is like a fire storm. *Beny: *arrive by jumping on the land when the fire comes out of the crack to burn the cars into metal* I'm back! *Ramón: Oh No! Not again! Run! *Beny: Well birds, it's time to capture that emperor penguin furball and i WILL SHOW IT TO THE NEWS UNTIL HE'S DEAD! *Tamón: You will never defeat us big guy. *Beny: And you talking penguins are going to be dead and also Lilly. *Tamón: Bring it to us. *Mumble: Let's fight. (The fire blocked everything when the battle was about to start with The Amigos and The Friends of 3 Penguins fighting Beny) *Ramón: *bite Beny's leg* *Beny: Ahhh, no! Stupid. *hit Raul with his net* *Raul: Ow. Worse than getting chocked. *Rinaldo: Tamón and Mumble, find something to help. Now! *Mumble: Yes sir. *Tamón: Let's go. (Tamón and Mumble are running to find a bomb as the fight continues) *Rinaldo: *jump from Beny* *Beny: Uh oh. *Rinaldo: *hit Beny* *Beny: Ow. *Rinaldo: Thanks a lot. *Angelo: Hey, do you know why we're hitting your feet? *Beny: LeVe me alone! (With Mumble and Tamón) *Mumble: Tamón, we have to do something. *Tamón: We have to find water to clean the junk off! *Mumble: Right, let's go for it. (The firefighters came to clean the fire off with the water hose) *Firefighter #1: Go go go! *Firefighter #2: Let's go. (With the penguin group) *Lovelace: Firefighhters, i see them. *Roy: Oh my. (Beny looked at the firefighters for help) *Beny: Oh no. *Ramón: *slam Beny* Ha! This is for capturing my granddad for years. *Beny: Stupid little bird. (Mumble and Tamón stop by seeing a pile of trash) *Mumble: Whoa, this junk is huge than the mountain in the other Adelie-Land. *Tamón: Yeah. I went there before since i was a kid. But when i got married, i moved to Cape Adare and we have the great elders of the past since Xever is becoming the leader of Cape Adare. Also, i moved again to Adélie Valley. *Mumble: Good. So what about the Great 'Guin? *Tamón: He is the god of the penguins. All penguin species have a god. *Mumble: Wow. Only if we defeat Beny, they will be happy. *Tamón: That's great. Now, we have to find a bomb to stop this thing. *Mumble: Yeah, let's dig some trash. (Mumble and Tamón begins to find a bomb to stop Beny. With Lilly.) *Lilly: There's something that a need to find. Ah ha. *found a excavator* I'm going in. (With the firefighters) *Firefighter Chief: There are two humans and a lot of penguins at the junkyard. This is a disaster. *Firefighter #3: Somebody must call them. The government must know about this. (Back with Lilly inside the excavator) *Lilly: Let's do it. *start the excavator* (With the penguin group) *Raphael: What am i seeing? *Estevan: Are they gonna make it? *Amigos: They must do it. Hurry up. *Elian: Keep trying. *Roy: I can't look in my eyes. *Sculpture Master: Oh well, there's nothing that we can do about it. (Back with Mumble and Tamón) *Mumble: *found a broken bra, burned pencils, a scrapped car piece and a rubber ducky* There's nothing to find! *Tamón: Well, i'm the only one going to find my friends. *Mumble: You can't you need to help. *Tamón: *found the bomb* Hey, i found it but it is shaped as a square. *Mumble: Finally, let do it. *Lilly: *in the excavator crush the trash from Mumble and Tamón* Woo hoo! *Mumble: Get the Bomb! *Tamón: No! *Mumble: Hold my fin. *hold Tamón and jump on the excavator* *Tamón: Thank you. (The bomb land and started a time to 10 seconds) *Mumble: Where's the bomb? *Tamón: I lost it and we lose. *Mumble: What? You lost it? You know what happen next. (The bomb explodes with destroying all of the junk) *Lilly: Oh no. *Tamón: Oh cake. *Mumble: Hurry! We're gonna die! (At the battle) *Ramón: Look, the end is near! *Beny: Yes. Come to papa. (With the group) *Lovelace: Run for your life! *Everyone: *screaming and running* *Raphael: Guys, i found a exit on the metal gate. *Roy: It's broken you fool! Hide! (The junk is still getting burned and destroyed out) *Beny: It's time. YOU ARE FINISH! (Lilly arrives by defeating Beny as Ramón suddenly jump and kicks Beny's heart from being crushed on his death) *Beny: No...no...no.....no! *faints* *Ramón: Mama mia! (The penguins cover their heads from the destruction as junk is being burried by the penguins. The firefighters found out about this.) *Firefighter #1: Oh no. *Firefighter #2: We're lost. *Firefighter Chief: Don't worry. Clean the fire out. (Many firefighters came to spread water everywhere in the junkyard with the water hoses) *Firefighter #3: Get the police to come. *Firefighter #4: Sure. I have to report about this. (Penguins are coming up from the trash) *Lovelace: Gosh, what has happen? *Roy: Everyone's okay? *Raphael: Yes. *Angelo: *wake up and saw the junkyard being destroyed* Uh oh. (The sign from the junkyard fell to the ground) *Angelo: No, no, everyone died, WE'RE LOST! *Estefan: I think, we're going to the zoo now. *Enrique: We may be doomed or something. *Ramón: We did it! Beny is defeated and let's go home. *Angelo: No! The place is destroyed and look at your grandpa now! *Ramón: Oh no. *look at his father* *Tamón: *having a heart attack after the bomb* Thank......you.....grandson. *Ramón: Father, No. *Angelo: Por favor, this is very sad. (With the penguin group, everyone is becoming sad) *Lovelace: Angelo...Ramón...Mumble...and more, i will never forget. They're gone. *Raphael: The fire is almost gone. Let's go home. *Roy: Blah blah, we heard you Raphael, we're out of here. Come on, to the beach. (Everyone is leaving the junkyard and back with Ramón's group) *Ramón: With all of your memories, i will never forget something. (Many flashbacks show Tamón and Mendi getting in Adelie-Land) *Adelie-Land Elder: Husband and Wife as Mates. You may now mate the bride. (Tamón and Mendi start mating as everyone cheered. Another flashback shown where Rimon is playing with his father at Adelie Valley) *Tamón: Come on son, it's not that difficult to roll a snowball. *Rimon: I can do it, but i can make a snowman. *Tamón: Snowguin i say. *Rimon: I'm gonna make one. I can do it when my son comes out of the egg. (The last flashback shown Rimon and Limon's egg being hatched in Adelie Cove) *Rimon: Limon! The new baby is born. *Limon: Really? *Rimon: Yes and i will name him Ramón. *Limon: Sure and this is sweet. (Everyone was cheering in Adélie Cove that the newborn son is here. The flashbacks end.) *Ramón: Goodbye Tamón, you will be missed until i get a mate. Soon, i will be there for you. *Rinaldo: I'm sorry Ramón. For all these years of disagreement, i will apologize and forgive you. *Ramón: It's okay. Everything will be alright. Go now, i am making a small funeral for him...with trash. *Angelo: Trash? Ew, yuck. Don't do that to your grandfather. *Tamón: *open his eyes* Huh? Hello? *Ramón: Grandpa, are you dead? *Tamón: No son, i'm here and back. *stand up* *Ramón: GRANDPA! *Tamón. Grandson! *hug his grandson* *Lombardo: Look, the grandpa is alive. *Nestor: Oh Tamón, the grandpa. *Raul: Everyone, let's hug him. *Rinaldo: Yay! (The Amigos hug Ramón and Tamón together) *Ramón: Group hug, group hug. *Angelo: Now that's a happy ending. The End. *Estefan: We Did, We Did! WE SAVE THE DAY! *Enrique: This is the best show ever. I wish i can watch it again in my dream. *look back and saw Lilly injured* I think, we're gonna miss her. What a beautiful lady in our eyes. *Angelo: It's okay, the Great 'Guin will be happy at us. *Ramón: *stop hugging together* Stop the hugging* *Raul: Men don't kiss men. That the rule for Lovelace. *Tamón: So, let's go home? *Estefan: Yes. We're going back to Antarctica. *Enrique: Come on Mumble, we gotta go. *Mumble: Okay, no worries. *Angelo: I think we should leave now. *Estefan: Okay, i heard you. Don't be a snooty booty *laughs with his friends* *Mumble: Let's go guys. (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo, Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Tamón and Mumble leave the junkyard as the fire is cleaned out with water) *Firefighter Chief: All clear! (At the beach, the penguin group is stil waiting) *Lovelace: Where is the plane? Did they fooled us? *Amigos: I don't know, they want to find a new home to live. *Chica #1: How about if they can try to fly. *Lovelace: Excuse me? Penguins can not fly. *Chica #2: Oh Lovelace, you're killing me. *Lovelace: That's my girl. *Chica #3: Hey look, i see the survivors! *Mumble: *shouting* Lovelace! *Lovelace: Look! Everyone is back from the fight! (Everyone is cheering when Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor, Lombardo, Angelo, Estefan, Enrique, Tamón and Mumble arrives) *Angelo: Good news. Beny is defeated! *Estefan: Estevan! *Estevan: Estefan! *hug Estefan* *Tamón: It's great to be back in the sea. *Mumble: Do you like it? *Tamón: Yeah, i kinda miss my friends back home. *Ramón: Welcome to the group Grandpa. *Tamón: Thank you my grandson. You look almost like my son, also your father. *Ramón: Thank you. I hope everyone is alright. *Estefan: We are brave to defeat Beny. *Enrique: Feeling strong now. *Lovelace: Okay guys, let's go home by swimming without the plane coming. *Roy: And give praise to the Great 'Guin. This is a good exercise to swim. *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Not again. *Ramón: *laughs* NOT AGAIN! *laughs again with The Amigos* *Tamón: Mumble? You can't be the only one waiting for the plane to come, you have to come with us. *Mumble: Fine. *Rinaldo: Come on man. Swim with us. *Angelo: The water is warm. Don't get salt in your eyes. It not your friend. *Roy: Everyone, let's swim. *Lovelace: Let's go. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 13) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 11) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos